


Matrons and Demigods

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Monsters of Gotham, Murder, The Iceberg Lounge, end of season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the City slowly healing from the Tetch virus and its near destruction, the last thing the city needs is new Monster haunting it’s Orphanages and keeping children up at night. Jim and Harvey investigate, while Penguin gathers his army and finds someone rather interesting wanting to join.





	Matrons and Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> With the City slowly healing from the Tetch virus and its near destruction, the last thing the city needs is new Monster haunting it’s Orphanages and keeping children up at night. Jim and Harvey investigate, while Penguin gathers his army and finds someone rather interesting wanting to join.
> 
> Takes place between season 3-4ish (I've not seen season 4).
> 
> Possibility for relationships but none planned yet.

Today was a good day.  
A good day to be The Penguin. He grinned, his toothy smile reaching ear to ear as he looked up at the centrepiece of his new Bar. The Riddler, frozen forever, in his beautiful Iceberg Lounge.  
“Oh, Ed... what great things you are missing...” He hissed at the frozen man, quite jovial, he raised his drink to him, he was a good attraction... this was so much better than killing him.  
“I’m still gathering my army, you know? Going well. And the virus is disappearing... GCPD is being a good help on that. Gotham is going back to the way it was, and I’ll be its King once again. So, today, We... Wait, I mean: I celebrate!” He chuckled, downing the contents of his drink, happy in his tipsy stupor.  
It didn’t last long.  
“He can’t hear you. He’s frozen solid.” Came a deadpan and matter of fact voice. Oswald rolled his eyes as he turned. Someone here had to come ruin his fun, his gloating... He knew Ed hated it, why else would he be talking to a man whom couldn’t hear him?  
“I know, Mr Fries...” He let out an irritated sigh before limping over to the man with white frostbitten flesh and quite literally ice-cold eyes.  
Victor Fries shrugged, still rather oblivious to Penguin’s oddities even by now. He loudly strode up to the smaller man, towering over him which clearly irked Penguin. “No need to talk to a dead man... when you have living roaming the premises.”  
“If they were such tantalising company I would... But what... I have you lot... ‘The Monsters of Gotham’ and some idiots on the payroll. No, I’d rather talk to the man in the block of ice.” He snarled, before going back to the bar. “What do you want Fries? Aren’t you normally too busy arguing with Firefly, Bridgit... whatever she calls herself?”  
“She is busy doing as you asked... as have I.” Fries gritted his teeth as he placed someone on the Bar next to penguin whom was pouring himself a new drink.  
Penguin just stared at it, likely a little more alcohol in his system then he thought, not remembering what he tasked Victor to do. “So...?”  
“This is the most updated list on your so called ‘Monsters’. Statuses. Few still missing, likely having fled Gotham or dead. Though there is evidence a few still linger... one’s who weren’t loyal to Fish Mooney.”  
“I see...” He glanced over the document, he didn’t recognise many names. He slid it back to Victor. “Well, get someone on finding them and persuading them... The more Monsters I have under my control the better...”  
Victor Fries just glared with his striking blue eyes. “Fine.” He growled, before turning and noisily walking away.  
Penguin shook his head as the grumpy Iceman left. He didn’t particularly like him, but he was useful and powerful; an ally for now. Yet, he pushed it out of his mind, leaving the document on the Bar and half strolled back to his centrepiece Edward and continued his one-sided conversation as if the interruption never happened.

***

Tonight, was quiet as usual the man thought as he patrolled the halls of one of Gotham’s many orphanages making his way back to the security hub. Once back he slumped into the chair and reviewed the camera footage. Most were dark and still, no movement. No children trying to get out. No staff being nefarious. No one trying to break in.  
This was good. No disturbances meant an easy shift.  
He spent the next hour flicking through a magazine, glancing at the footage every now and again. After a while he put his magazine done and picked up his cup of cold coffee when he noticed something. One of the cameras feeds were down. A complete black screen. Nothing too usual, but it felt a little off with it being the main entrance.  
He looked over the rest only to find another go do down, completely on its own, no one had come into the picture beforehand.  
After the third he felt every nervous, and he noticed it was going down in a pattern. A route... towards to the staff rooms and quarters.  
He picked up his radio and phone. Calling over to some of the staff something strange was going on, a possible intruder, and he was heading over. With another quick swig of cold coffee, he rushed out the room towards where he assumed the next camera would go down.  
The Orphanage was deadly quiet, he was the only security staff, the children were well behaved, hopefully asleep and the other staff were likely in the other side of the building.  
He located the next camera he thought would go down, it was by the kitchen, about two halls away from the main staff room. He hid in the kitchen, watching and waiting through the crack of the door.  
That’s when he heard a noise. Something like walking, someone taking the lightest of footsteps. He was right then, an intruder. He glanced up at the camera, it was still on.  
He slipped out of the kitchen, radioing the staff that there was indeed someone here. He looked down towards the way he heard footsteps, but the hallway was empty. Confused he spun around and called out into the murky, vacant hallway.  
“Hey, I know someone’s there. Reveal yourself or I’ll have the Police over in no time.”  
Suddenly a sound like metal and wire tearing filled the air and he looked up to see the security camera ripped off the wall, all cables torn but the camera didn’t fall to the floor now it had no support...  
It floated gently down to the ground as it if was placed by an invisible hand.  
The guard stood, staring at the broken equipment, confused by what had just happened. It only took a few seconds for him to snap back out of his daze. He raised his weapon and phone, dialling the police and scanning the corridor.  
“Who’s there? I donno what you just did there, but I have a gun, I will shoot if you mean harm.”  
He could only hear the dial tone from his phone, no more footsteps or cameras being torn off walls by invisible forces.  
A door down the hallway creaked open. He spun round to face it, but nobody came through and no sound came from within. He didn’t want to approach so hung back waiting for someone to pick up his call. The Police were taking a bloody long time to answer. He ended the call and redialled only to find his phone was pulled from his grasp and hurdled towards the open door where it smashed into the doorframe, breaking instantly.  
“Oh shit...” He backed away, this was getting too freaky. Way above his pay grade to deal with. The door to the kitchen slammed open as did a door opposite it. He was shocked and instead held up his hands. “Oh shit... oh shit... Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll let you be, whoever you are. I’ll be leaving. I won’t stop you, just let me get outta here.”  
He nearly screamed as a whisper sounded around him but it he was unable to identify where it came from. “Good.” The voice was cold, monotone but sounded young. He was unsure how young however.  
“I’m leaving, just let me leave, please?” He pleaded, still backing down the corridor. Unsure where the intruder was.  
“Go...” It muttered again, so close it through someone was behind him, but no one was there.  
He spun on his heels to run away. He only made it a few steps before he shouted in pain when it felt like molten daggers had plunged into his brain and everything went black.

***

Detective Jim Gordon was frustrated, he hadn’t had his morning coffee and stand in Captain Bullock called him up at 4 O’clock in the morning with the request to come to an Orphanage of all places.  
He rolled up to the crime scene to see vans and Police everywhere, and what’s more so many young children, ranging from what seemed to be 4 to 18 years. He felt sorry for them and hoped to god he wasn’t going to see the body of a dead child at 4 in the morning.  
“Harvey, what we got? Please not what I think it is?” He shouted as he jogged over to the acting Captain. He looked just as bad as Jim felt, like death warmed up and without his Coffee. His hair was un-brushed, dark bags hung under his eyes and a frankly disturbed look plagued his face.  
“No dead kids, if that’s what ya thinking. Luckily none of them found the bodies either.”  
“Thank God for that at least.”  
“But I got 8 dead adult staff and a mental witness claiming it was some sorta ghost.”  
“A ghost, really Harvey?” Jim scoffed, but then thought of all that he’d seen in Gotham, it wasn’t too much of a stretch with Monsters and killer viruses he guessed.  
Bullock pulled out a notepad and read it aloud. “Yeah... Mr Malek. 42. Security guard here for 2 years. Said something invisible ripped cameras off walls and his phone outta his hand, opened locked doors, talked to him but no one was there and knocked him out without him seeing anyone at all... I donno if I’d say ghosty, but maybe something invisible or fast?” He shrugged, thanking an Officer who ran over up a cup of shoddy looking Coffee and said the witness had no actual injuries minus bruising and a broken finger.  
Jim nodded. “Right... I’ll have a look around and maybe question him again just encase... But what’s gonna happen to all these children. We can’t question them... and you said only victims were staff? Anything link them? Any reason for the crime?”  
“Forensics are still in there... Very dark, said power is off. As for the children. I’m talking to the Child Services and Orphanage owners in a few minutes. I get we can’t have traumatised kids about... don’t help anyone...”  
An Officer ran over, not someone he recognised. “Sir, we’ve got a message on the of the building, it looks like it’s written in blood.” Harvey sighed, and Jim followed suit, as they followed the female Officer to the side of the building where an overgrown garden seemed to be. There was a broken CCTV camera laid in the grass and red letters scrawled across the brickwork on the building.  
They shined a flashlight to reveal the message written in still drying blood. Jim read it aloud, confused. “’Where’s the Matron?’ Matron of the Orphanage?”  
“What the hell is a Matron?” Bullock questioned, sipping his Coffee, his mind still clouded in a tired fog.  
“A woman who runs intuitions... usually...”  
“Oh... oh... Do they even still have those?” Harvey mused aloud to himself. “Bit archaic now, right?” He glanced at Jim who seemed to nod.  
“I believe so but then... I don’t know too much about them.”  
“Well, let’s ask the supernatural believer Mr Malek... see what he says...”

***

“I told you already... I have a bloody broken finger for where that... Ghost ripped my phone outta my hand...” Mr Malek was agitated, as he sat in the interview room at the GCPD, with Captain Bullock breathing down his neck.  
“Yes. Yes. The Ghost did it... but I wasn’t too interested what it did to you... I wanna know why it didn’t do something to ya. Why are you the only adult... that is staff mind you, that isn’t dead?” Bullock shouted, from where he leaned on the table next to the security guard. The seated man flinched.  
“How am I meant ta know... I’m just happy to be alive!” He grumbled back.  
“What did you know about the staff, the people who are all blood and guts now? Which you are not...”  
“Did I know any of them? No, not really? I just came in, usually announced I was there to them and did my job. Didn’t talk much, they all seemed buddy-buddy and secretive.”  
“Secretive about what?” Jim called from the door as he entered, and Harvey leaned closer to his interviewee, repeating the question.  
“I donno, I donno, how they ran the place? The children? I assumed it was safe guarding and what not...”  
“Ever find them being suspicious? Being in places they shouldn’t?”  
Malek thought over a minute. “Not that I can think of... I'm only there a couple of days a week, but I've been there for 2 years. I hear other security staff been there longer.”  
“Nothing at all?”  
“Well, it was my job to review the footage of the whole building, make sure no kids outta place, and staff too. I never saw a staff member do anything she shouldn’t... Wait...”  
“She? Go on.”  
“Well, actually, early on, there was a staff member, woman, donno her name, Hana, maybe? She was fired. I remember her being in the nurse’s office a lot and once caught her sneaking out a dorm room. I reported it and she was gone quickly. Never heard of her again. But I did hear rumours she was drugging some of the older kids, I think to get them to be aggressive or addicted or something...”  
“Perfect... good place to start, and did any of these deceased staff know her? Work with her?”  
“Yes. All but one did, yeah.”  
Harvey stood up and clapped his hands. “Thank you, Mr Malek. If you have anything else, please report to the Officer who will finish up with you. And anything else you remember about ‘Hana’” With that the two Cops left the room.  
“Drugging kids... that’s just sick...” Harvey spat before barking out some orders to multiple Officers around the room, as he out to the balcony to overlook the room.  
“Right, everyone on the Orphanage case, we need to find a woman named Hana, worked there 2 years ago. Might be to reason the staff were killed or linked to it. Look up staff records. Find me who she is, and where she is!” With that he walked into the Captain’s Office, his office for the time being, pulling out his phone to make some calls and Jim joined to others in finding ‘Hana’.


End file.
